vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza was formerly a major recurring character on The Originals; he has since been promoted to main in the fifth season. Josh first came to New Orleans as a tourist, with his best friend, while they were college students in their second year. Unfortunately for both of them, they attended one of Marcel's parties. Since Marcel lost one of his vampires before, he needed a new vampire. He put them to a loyalty test which Josh passed. As a result, Josh was turned into a vampire by Marcel Gerard or someone in his sireline. At first, Josh had a hard time adjusting to his new life as a vampire and making friends among the other nightwalkers. Most of it was due to Klaus compelling the newborn vampire to do his bidding and serve as his spy. Not long after, Marcel found out about it and took Josh to Davina so she could remove Klaus' compulsion. The two then quickly became best friends with each other. Throughout most of Season One, Josh's personality slowly changed as he adapted to his new life as a vampire. He became more confident in himself, and after Davina made him a new Daylight Ring (at the courtesy of Klaus), he finally started to enjoy his new life. After Marcel's attempt to take over New Orleans failed, all his vampires (with the exception of Josh, who was bitten by Klaus, but was cured right after) were killed by the Mikaelsons and the werewolves, those that survived, were killed by the newly resurrected Mikael. Josh was left as the only vampire from the old reign. As a result, he became one of Marcel's closest allies and friends and even became his second-in-command during the second season. During that season Josh met one of Finn Mikaelson's wolves, a man named Aiden. The two fell in love and started dating, but after the latter was killed by Dahlia (as part of the conflict in the Mikaelson Family), Josh decided to leave town for a while, with Marcel cutting him loose. As of the third and fourth seasons, Josh aided Marcel with the wars between the sirelines and the Hollow. Josh continued to aid Marcel and his men for nearly a decade before his final death. When Josh is injected with advanced werewolf venom into the heart, he dies in Marcel’s arms. After his death, Josh reunites with the love of his life in the afterlife and finds peace with him. Early History Little is known about Josh's early life, aside from the fact that he was born in Michigan, USA in 1991 to yet-unnamed parents. In 2007, when Josh was sixteen, he became a fan of house and trance music and got involved in his local club scene so he could meet other boys. During his senior year, he began dating his first boyfriend in secret, as his parents were not tolerant of homosexuality. However, when his boyfriend sent Josh a bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day, his parents found them and threw them in a paper shredder before disowning him and kicking him out of the house. He presumably came out of the closet sometime afterward. Two years later in 2011, Josh, now a college student, planned a trip to New Orleans with his best friend, Tina McGreevy, and they explored the French Quarter together. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, Josh was storing some LPs at Rousseau's when Marcel came to the restaurant to meet with Vincent. When Marcel complimented for vampires and witches getting along at the restaurant, Josh said Cami would have wanted it. Later, Josh was with other people to bring food to St. Anne's Church when a child approached wondering if he was a vampire. Frightened by Josh's response, the boy hit some boxes giving his mother a chance to exchange two words with Vincent. When some vampires from Europe, such as Alistair Duquesne, came to New Orleans to witness Klaus' downfall, Josh was alongside Vincent at the Abattoir. Once the vampire diatribes were over, Josh worked as a DJ at a party. In No Quarter, Josh was in his loft with Eddie, and the two shared a couple of kisses before Josh invented excuses on some work commitments to send the boy away, promising Eddie to text him later. Josh, in fact, perceived the presence of Rebekah and Elijah in the loft and didn't want to meet them in front of Eddie. The two wanted to use Josh to get information on Marcel, but noting that Josh was pretty much without information, Rebekah decided to implement her plan. After sending away all of Rousseau's customers and employees, Josh allowed Elijah, Freya, and Hayley to enter the secret galleries through the secret passage in the restaurant's kitchen. Left alone with Kol, Josh tried to extort from the Original Vampire information about their intentions, concerned that they were about to slaughter the whole city. Noticing that Kol was sad, Josh tried to console him for Davina's death by telling him how he tried to overcome mourning for Aiden. Kol was about to give up his impassivity when Josh started talking about Davina, but Marcel's code-breaking message made Kol extremely angry. Cornered, Josh revealed that the message was a warning that he had to spread among the vampires about the presence of the Mikaelsons in New Orleans. Since Josh was Davina's best friend, Kol didn't kill him; He just broke his neck. When he woke up, Josh was surprised to find Eddie in front of Rousseau's door. claiming to have received a message from Josh. The boy, in fact, had been deceived by Kol to reach the restaurant. Happy to see Eddie, Josh invited him to enter and the two embraced passionately behind the closed doors of the restaurant. In Bag of Cobras, Josh received the visit of Sofya Voronova, who was willing to use Josh's invitation to a celebration held by "Marcel Gerard & the Mikaelsons" for her purposes. Josh revealed that he was aware of Marcel's abduction since some workers sealed the access from Rousseau's to the secret galleries. Once Josh came to the Abattoir, he asked Vincent for help. While the witch was carrying on his plan, Josh entered one of the secret passages. Back to the loft, the vampire was surprised again by Sofya, sitting comfortably waiting for him. Although Josh didn't find anything in the prisons, he smelled sandalwood, an ingredient that Davina had told him to be used in spells of concealment. Josh concluded that Marcel was hidden there by a spell. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Josh was stacking some boxes from the grocery store in the kitchen of Rousseau's when Freya appeared to ask his help. Although Josh was not exactly convinced, he agreed to help the witch and, once in his loft, Josh suffered a painful spell that made him look like Marcel. All this was done to deceive Dominic, the high priest of The Hollow. Once Freya captured her enemy, she ordered Josh to leave the apartment for his own safety. Later that night, Josh visited the tomb of Davina carrying a rose when he met Vincent at the Lafayette Cemetery and, stunned, he saw that the grave of his friend had been violated. Then, Josh discovered that Davina's spirit was still in the Ancestral Plane and that Vincent was able to contact her, making her the gatekeeper to the Ancestral Plane. In Phantomesque, Josh told Marcel that Vincent believed he could save Sofya by reverse-engineering the spell that was keeping her in a coma. Since Vincent needed The Hollow's blood to cast the spell, Josh suggested to Marcel to ask the Mikaelsons for help as they were strong enough to handle The Hollow, unlike him. Then, while Marcel went looking for the Enchanted Thorns soaked with the Hollow's blood, Josh stayed at the loft to watch over Sofya's unconscious body. That same evening, when Marcel returned to the loft, Josh tried to comfort him while waiting for Vincent to do his part of the plan. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Josh, by day, visited Davina's tomb, as usual, telling her about the news on his life like his relationship with Eddie, and how much he missed her. Josh was reached by Marcel, who came to the cemetery looking for Vincent, and the two had a brief conversation. Later, Josh was cleaning Rousseau's tables when Davina came into the bar during closing time. The vampire was remarkably surprised to see his friend, who thanked him for his visits, and the two hugged. The two conversed affectionately until Davina began to bleed because of the linking spell to The Hollow, and Josh immediately bit his wrist to offer his vampire blood to his friend. Later, making sure that Davina was ok, Josh escorted her to Kol's car where they expected the arrival of the Original Vampire and Josh urged Davina to leave the city for good, with or without Kol. Fortunately for Davina, Kol joined them and the two lovers left the city after thanking Josh, who was watching them leave. In The Feast of All Sinners, Josh gathered a group of vampires and witches at Rousseau's, per Marcel's order, to patrol every corner of New Orleans in search of Hope. Josh had just pulled out his smartphone to show to those present a picture of Hope when Dominic and the Hollow's acolytes burst into the restaurant. Shocked to see Dominic alive and well, again, Josh was telekinetically pushed against a wall across the room, falling unconscious on the floor. Shortly thereafter, Dominic used a massive pain infliction spell on all the vampires at the restaurant, lecturing witches on their lack of judgment in sympathizing with vampires rather than allying themselves with the Hollow. Later, Marcel and Sofya came to the restaurant just as Josh was beginning to recover. After Marcel had helped the younger vampire get up from the floor, Josh informed them about Dominic's resurrection and what had happened at Rousseau's. While Sofya was looking for a way to put Marcel and herself to safety, Josh advised allying themselves with the Mikaelson family. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Josh was sitting at a table at the Rousseau's with Hayley, Freya, and Vincent. After a blonde bartender, Poppy served their drinks making a comment on Mardi Grass, the group began to talk about how the different supernatural factions would handle the celebration. However, Josh was not paying much attention to the conversation since he was chatting on his smartphone. When Vincent asked again what the vampires' plan was, Josh suggested that they needed an incentive; more daylight rings, perhaps. Vincent denied that as they were not negotiating, and Hayley said that seven years of peace and prosperity were more than enough. At this point, Josh received another text and Vincent took notice that it was from Marcel. Josh replied that reading someone's texts was rude but Vincent advised Josh to stop letting Marcel micromanage the vampire faction, as keeping in touch with him also meant involving Rebekah and, consequently, dealing with the rest of the Mikaelsons and the dark magic stored inside them to protect New Orleans from destruction. Hayley told Vincent to relax. After all, they were all still living separate in different cities, including Elijah, that Josh described as being in "Amnesia-land." The discussion ended when the blonde bartender put a dish sent from Declan to Hayley on the table. The group, then, turned their heads to watch Declan cooking in the kitchen and Josh joked about marrying him if Hayley wouldn't. The next day, Poppy (the blonde bartender) was accidentally killed by Henry Benoit, a friend of Hope who was recently turned into a hybrid by Hope's blood. Josh, Greta Sienna and other vampires then went to the Abattoir to take care of the hybrid. However, Hayley prevented them from killing him, saying there was no justice in the "eye for an eye" revenge. The vampires had no choice but to agree since Henry was just a kid and Hayley would help him by taking control his hybrid instincts so that he won't be a threat to vampires in the Crescent City. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Josh was sitting at Rousseau's counter while Marcel was honoring Poppy with a toast. He said to Marcel that if he dies, he didn't want tequila but wailing, sobbing in the streets, and rainbow flags waving at half-mast. Greta Sienna, who was nearby, criticized Marcel's speech but Josh told Marcel not to worry about her because she wasn't a real threat. Josh, however, told Marcel that many vampires found him unfit as king of the vampires because he was no longer a vampire, but a hybrid. In fact, the vampires' concern about Henry's hybrid bite that could potentially wipe the rest of them out was basically just a hickey to Marcel. The next day, Josh, Marcel, and other vampires went to the Bayou for retaliation against the Crescent wolves and looking for Hayley. Marcel wanted Henry, but Lisina, Henry's legal guardian, wasn't willing to let them take him. Since Josh had been invited inside Lisina's house last summer during Aiden's brother's birthday party, he was able to enter the house where Henry was hiding. Josh reminded Lisina and Henry of Marcel's rules: no one kills vampires, and no one hurts kids. Henry would be imprisoned in the Garden for a few years, and once outside he would be welcomed as a member of Marcel's army. Lisina agreed, and they took Henry with them. Later, they brought Henry to Josh's loft, where Josh said that the optics of having an underage hybrid chained up in his house weren't awesome. They questioned Henry and discovered that he was aware of who had kidnapped Hayley but due to the sire bond, he couldn't reveal the truth. Ready to drive to the Garden after putting Henry in Marcel's trunk, Marcel said to Josh that if any other vampires asked about Hayley, he had to blame only Henry, not Hope. But Josh disagreed and said that even if they can brick Henry up, they were still treating the symptom, not the disease. He pointed out that Hope can still make more hybrids and refused to obey Marcel's order. Josh, in fact, reminded him that while he was away in New York with Rebekah, he spent seven years building a peaceful community in New Orleans, without losing someone and given that he wasn't willing to give up on the faction's hard work, they had to prepare against Hope. The following evening, vampires, werewolves and witches were at Rousseau's to celebrate but the evening was ruined by the discovery of the corpse of Henry hanging from a balcony on the French Quarter. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Josh is taken hostage as a member of the vampire faction as a way to test the reaction of each faction towards Hayley's kidnapping. As both the witches and the werewolves proved willing to help despite their hatred of Klaus, he concludes that someone among the vampires, the only faction who refused to help in anyway, could be responsible for her disappearance. Klaus becomes angry, but is stopped from killing Josh as he is aware that he himself did not play a part in her disappearance. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water,Josh attends Hayley's funeral parade and is shown mourning her. He also gets Hope to safety away from Greta's followers In We Have Not Long To Love,Josh is seen helping out the supernatural community after a suicide bomber compelled via the Nazis vampires takes the life of many. In There in the Disappearing Light, Josh is seen tending the bar and telling Declan not to dig up on family suicides as he confides in Josh. Declan leaves and another customer begins to flirt with Josh however he's reminded of Aiden making him nostalgic. After seeing a voicemail from Marcel, Josh tracks him down and rescues him from Emmett. Josh is injected with venom and tells Marcel that it's already in his heart and says goodbye to him before dies. At Marcel's place his spirit watches as Marcel drinks his sorrow away next to his body. Josh then goes to the afterlife in what appears to be an echo of the bayou. He's then reunited with Aiden and they drive off together. Personality |-|Human= Not much is known about how he acted as human, as he wasn't one long before he was turned into a vampire. However, it is shown that loyalty runs deep in him as he was very hurt by his best friend Tina's decision to let Josh die and had not even considered leaving her to die herself. |-|Vampire= Since becoming a vampire, Josh has been constantly pushed around and used, by both Marcel and Klaus, leading to Josh seeking out Davina's help. She would go on to removed Klaus' compulsion from him and their friendship grew. During his time with her, he explains how he just wishes to be normal. This prompted the young witch to give him a daylight ring. By Season Two, his standing seems to have risen as he is no longer pushed around as much and acts as Marcel's second-in-command. Josh has remained one of the most sarcastic characters and has a very strong sense of loyalty, friendship and love towards those he considers friends and willing to aid them at any cost. This often placed him in situations where he acted as the voice of reason. He would eventually go on to meet Aiden, and quickly fall in love with him and supported him until his death, which all but devastated him. In Season Three, Josh has grown more in his position of power and self-determination as he finds himself more confident and sure of his actions. Throughout the third season, he remains in New Orleans to help Marcel deal with the sireline crisis, as he was sired by Klaus and still had a sense of loyalty towards his sire and to Marcel. Despite the changes, he still fears the Mikaelsons and especially Klaus. Even after Davina's death at the hands of Kol, he was horrified by Marcel's decision to take the Beast serum, becoming the Beast of the prophecy, and to go after the Mikaelsons for their involvement in her death. In Season Four, Josh remains loyal to Marcel acting as his right-hand man, along with Vincent and Sofya. During the five years of peace among the supernatural communities of New Orleans, Josh has become the new owner of Rousseau's and helps Vincent's and the local witch community. Seemingly, he's happy with life and has found a new boyfriend, Eddie, a human unaware of what he is and actively keeps it from him. While he has more confidence in himself, compared to Marcel and the Mikaelsons, he considers himself to be a small fry, though Marcel sees his worth and considers him a friend. He is willing to do what he must in order to save his friends, such as assisting Freya, knowing that she was the cause of Davina's death. However, even in the face of danger, he remains loyal and compassionate, even to Freya who helped break down his "emotional barriers" and initially refused to leave her when she faced Dominic, Priest of the Hollow. Since the death of Davina, he continues to visit her grave in Lafayette Cemetery, bringing her flowers. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is attractive and handsome in his own simple way with the style of a typical-20-something-year-old American man and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Powers and Abilities Josh possessed all the powers and abilities of a non-Original vampire. Despite being a rather new vampire, he appears to be talented. Josh learned to successfully compel within only a few months of being turned, a feat which even older vampires struggled with. The only other known vampires to master this ability on their first day are Caroline Forbes and Camille O'Connell. As one of the youngest in New Orleans, he is, in most cases, outmatched in terms of physical strength by others. However, he demonstrated notable skill defending himself against vampires of intermediate age (impressively fighting off all three of them) in which it took Sofya Voronova, a vampire of much greater age, to defeat him. Weaknesses Josh had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, while Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. While Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. They are permanently separated when Josh passes away. It is unknown (as of right now) what Davina's reaction to Josh’s death was. Aiden During the early second season, Josh and Aiden first begin to interact on a dating website, which leads to an eventual meeting in person. They share their first kiss in The Brothers That Care Forgot although due to their separate species and Aiden's original fear of the wolves not accepting his relationship with a vampire, their relationship is immediately tested. Although as their bond continues to develop and their species form an alliance, they overcame these obstacles and publicly express their relationship in I Love You, Goodbye. They officially begin dating and Josh seems to have moved into Aiden's apartment, however after Aiden begins to feel the pressure of his alliance with Klaus, he asks Josh to run away with him and begin their life together elsewhere, who accepts and they declare their love. However before Aiden has the opportunity to meet Josh, tragedy strikes as Dahlia fatally attacks and murders him. After finding his body in the alleyway they were supposed to meet, Josh is left heartbroken. Nearly a decade after Aiden’s death, Josh too passes away and reunited with Aiden in the afterlife. Niklaus Mikaelson Right after Josh turned up in New Orleans and had Vampire blood in his system, Klaus Mikaelson broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Marcel and his empire. Once Josh completed his transition into a Vampire, Klaus compelled him to be his spy, his eyes, and ears. Josh seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Marcel's best friend Thierry. But after his compulsion was removed by Davina, he betrayed Klaus and sent him into an ambush. After that, he has laid low and stayed hidden from Klaus. Marcel Gerard Marcel and Josh have a very complex relationship who started off as just mere acquaintances and then evolved into friends. He was the one that turned to Joshua, and he is very loyal to Marcel and even endured the pain of having Klaus' compulsion removed from his system to show his loyalty to him. Josh wanted a daylight ring and was endlessly trying to prove to him that he deserved it. Now that it is just himself left in Marcel's Army and he is helping him to rebuild it. After years of being on Marcel’s side, Josh passes away in Marcel’s arms and Marcel is devastated. Other Relationships * Josh and Hayley (Friends/Former Allies) * Josh and Camille (Friends/Former Allies) * Josh and Gia (Friends/Former Allies) * Josh and the Strix (Former Allies) * Josh and Eddie (Ex-Boyfriend) * Josh and Freya (Friends/Former Allies) Appearances The Originals Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' Season Three *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Mentioned) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' (Mentioned) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (Death) *''Til the Day I Die'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Photo) }} Legacies Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Photo) Episode Absence Season Five *In Season Five, Josh does not appear in three episodes: **''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' **''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' **''The Kindness of Strangers'' Name * Josh is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_(name) * Rosza is of Hungarian origin and means "rose". Other variations of the name are Rozsa and Roza.https://www.behindthename.com/name/ro10zsa Trivia character who appeared in The Originals before Aiden and the second in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes, before Lucas Parker, Aiden, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. ** He is the first male character who appeared in The Originals before Aiden and second in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes and before Lucas Parker. ** He is the first ever gay vampire introduced in both series. ** He and Aiden are the first gay couple to appear in both series. * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. * Josh obtained a Daylight Ring in The Big Uneasy. The ring was given to him by Klaus and spelled performed by Davina * Josh compels his first ever human in An Unblinking Death; a doctor, in order to help Camille with her plan to help her uncle. * In The Battle of New Orleans, he was bitten by Klaus and dying of the hybrid bite. In From a Cradle to a Grave, fortunately, Davina gathered enough of Klaus' blood that was on the ground in order to save Josh from dying. * Julie Plec reveals Josh was originally supposed to die but the writers refused to kill him. * Josh is the only noted Vampire who hasn't been shown to kill someone, however, he did in a deleted scene in season one. * He has not yet been seen to feed on a human. ** He was seen feeding on a follower of the Hollow in High Water and a Devil's Daughter, which was also his first on-screen kill. * He shares Similarities with Caroline Forbes. **Both don't have an overwhelming bloodlust and has a lot of respect for human life. **Both had/have a buddy-romantic relationship with a werewolf (Tyler and Aiden). **Both have been used as an unwilling spy (by Katherine and Klaus). **Both are best friends with a witch (Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire). * He's currently the most recurring non-main character on the show. * Josh is a fan of techno and house music. * Josh is also a big fan of Lord of the Rings franchise, quoting characters from it by heart. * Davina used Josh's vampire power as an anchor, in order to get in and out of the Ancestral Plane. This connection was later severed by the dark witch Ariane. **Vincent is the second witch whose channeled Josh's to cross over into the Ancestral plane; Josh was the Anchor for both Vincent and Kol, who the latter was only able to go because he had been there before when consecrated in a witch body. * Josh nickname on the meeting social network is NolaYOLO19. ** His description on the same website says as follow: "Just a Midwestern boy in the Big Easy. I love music, dancing and singing the song with the radio when I don't know the words. Also, I won my school's free throw contest in the 4th grade, but you probably already heard about that. THINGS I'M GOOD AT: I can kick super high and don't even need to stretch first. Just ask Matthew, Tater Tot and Doug (whose real name is Larry) I SPEND A LOT OF TIME THINKING ABOUT: The Loch Ness Monster". * He spends a lot of time on the dark web and knows how to navigate it quite easily. }} Quotes ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Spirits Category:Deceased